


Tales of Never Knew

by InvisibleObserver13



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/pseuds/InvisibleObserver13
Summary: Drabbles, side stories, etc. that fall somewhere inside the world of my story Never Knew.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Aftermath

_He can’t be dead._

Every fiber of her being is screaming this. But she knows it’s true. She was there, in the car with him.

She remembers the sounds. Screeching tires. Horns blaring. Glass shattering. Screams. Some of them her own.

Though blurry, she remembers how it felt. The jarring sensation of being hit and tossed around. Pain. Reaching for and finding Matt’s hand. The weak squeeze she got in return. And then everything went black. Waking to strangers around her.

She’s reminded of that song which never fails to make her cry. She misses him so much already. How will she go on without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by the song "Last Kiss". The purpose of the drabble is to provide more information on the character of Alyssa, Jimmy's daughter, in Never Knew.


	2. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy is stunned.

Jimmy hasn’t moved in hours. Ever since he got back from meeting with the attorneys from Genie Harrison and Normandie, he has been in shock. He walked straight past the boys and practically barricaded himself in his home office.

He can’t help but stare at the picture in front of him. This little 2.5 x 3.5 school photo has rocked his whole world.

  
 _I have a daughter. I have a daughter?_ No matter how many times he repeats it to himself, he still can’t wrap his head around it. _How is this possible? How do I tell Jenny?_


	3. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy has some news for his wife.

She enters the room quietly. There her husband sits, leaning forward over his desk, his back to her. Her lips purse upon noticing that his hair is mussed, sticking out in all directions. _Poor boy has been stressing himself out. Today, of all days._

Jenny walks up behind him. Jimmy still hasn’t moved a muscle. She can tell that his attention is entirely focused on something on the desk in front of him. Unfortunately, her view is obscured.

She leans down, wrapping her arms around Jimmy. “Hiya, handsome!” He jumps, startled. His head pops up, nearly busting her nose. Luckily, she stepped back in time. He swivels the chair around to face her. “What’s got you all tied up in knots? The boys are all worried about you. Did you forget what today is?”

He swallows. “It’s Father’s Day. I could never forget,” Jimmy replies in a choked voice.

Her smile dims as she takes in her husband’s stricken expression. “Darling, what’s wrong?” she asks, caressing his cheek.

His eyes fall closed and he covers her hand with his own. After a moment, he pulls her hand away from his face but never lets it go. He forces himself to stand and takes her other hand. Lifting both hands to his lips, Jimmy places a soft kiss to them.

“Jenn…” He stops, unsure of where to begin. “Jennifer, there is something that I have to tell you.”

Her brows furrow at the use of her given name. He never calls her that. It’s always Jenn, Jenny, or some term of endearment. He has her attention. She allows him to lead her to the leather loveseat against the opposite wall. Jimmy squeezes her hands, looking her in the eyes. 

For what seems like an eternity, they just sit there. Jenny, brimming with anxiety, is seconds away from demanding that he just get it out when her husband finally speaks.

“I,” he starts. “I don’t know if there’s any good way to break this news. So, I’m just going to say it. I, I have another child.”

Jenny blinks. She couldn’t have heard that correctly. “I’m sorry? What? I think I misunderstood you.”

He closes his eyes, appearing shamefaced. “No. You didn’t. I have a child -- with someone else.”

She feels so much right now. It’s like someone has poured a five-gallon bucket of ice water over her. And that’s not even covering the whirlwind of emotions. Shock. Anger. Sadness. Emptiness. Betrayal. But Jenny is determined not to let her emotions get the best of her. At least not until she has more information. “How,” she clears her throat, “old is… he...she?” She prays that he is about to tell her that his child is an adult, the result of boyish irresponsibility from his high school or early college years. Any time before they married or even started seriously dating.

Jimmy meets her green eyes. “She. My daughter,” the word tumbles awkwardly out of his mouth, “is fourteen. But I think she has a birthday coming up.”

It’s like she has been punched in the gut, leaving her breathless. Jenny pulls away, slipping her hands out of his, standing abruptly. She turns her back to him; she can’t even look at him right now. The pain is so raw. _How could he do this to me? To us? The boys?_ And as if the betrayal of their vows and family wasn’t enough, some other woman gave her Jimmy the daughter that she couldn’t.

“Who is she?” The question comes out colder than intended.

Confused, Jimmy stares at her. “What?”

Anger and jealousy course through her. She takes a deep breath to keep the emotions at bay. “The mother of your daughter. What’s she like? How long have you known her?” _How did she steal you away from me?_

“I don’t know anything about her.”

Jenny whirls around at that declaration, incredulous. “ _You don’t know!_ How can you not know? Was it just a one-time thing with a random stranger? Honestly, I don’t know which is worse, the thought that you could have had an ongoing affair or a one night stand.”

Jimmy is on his feet in an instant, he reaches for his wife, which she sidesteps. “Jenn! I know how it sounds. What it looks like. But I promise you, that this isn’t it. I have _never_ cheated on you. Not once, not ever! The thought of doing so never even entered my mind.”

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, messing it up further. “I can’t answer your questions because I’ve never met this woman or my daughter. Hell, I just found out about them hours ago!”

His exclamation tempers her rage. A question is on the tip of her tongue but Jenny’s so baffled that she can’t even ask it. But they’ve been married so long that Jimmy can practically read her mind. He gives her a wry smile, tilting his head.

“Don’t you remember all that we had to go through, before and after the twins?”

She hugs her arms to her chest. Her expression becomes sad and weary as the memories come. “How could I forget?”

Jimmy takes another step closer. “We have Los Angelitos Fertility Center to thank for not only the twins but for my daughter, as well. Apparently, there was a ‘mixup’ in the lab.”

Jenny lifts a skeptical brow. “A ‘mixup’? What is that supposed to mean?”

He shrugs. “I don’t have all of the details yet. But it sounds like one of my sperm samples was mislabeled and used. A former employee decided to blow the whistle on the clinic’s unethical practices. I was contacted by their attorney, as well as the one representing the girl’s mother. I wasn’t planning to take any calls or leave the boys today. But I guess fate had other plans.” Jimmy looks down.

“What are you going to do?”

Her question is quiet, yet imbued with genuine concern. He meets her gaze. There isn’t a trace of the anger or hurt in her green eyes from before. Jimmy opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to formulate an answer.

“If I’m being honest,” he trails off hesitantly. Jenny nods for him to continue. “I want to know her. I’m still in shock and I haven’t even met her, but I already love her.” He smiles, shaking his head. “I know it sounds crazy, but I do.”

She can’t help but smile back. It’s a small, watery one, but a smile, nonetheless. But Jimmy’s fades. He swallows nervously. “But if just the thought of her… I won’t meet or contact her. I won’t do anything, not if you don’t want me to.”

Jenny is already shaking her head, moving toward him. “No. Don’t say that!” Tears start to stream down her face. “Does it pain me that you have a child with someone else? Yes. Am I pissed that these people stole what should have been my, our daughter? Yes. But I could never ask you to stay away or forget your child. Even if you had cheated, I wouldn’t keep you from her. Nor would I keep the boys from you. That, that’s not the kind of person I want to be.”

She takes his hand, squeezing it.

“You are a good man, a wonderful husband, and an even better father. I’m not surprised that you’re already thinking and worrying about her. I would expect nothing less.”

He brightens at her words. “You’re sure?”

Jenny places her hands on both sides of his face, then kisses him. “Yes,” she reiterates with certainty. Her hands slide down to his chest. “As soon as you can, I want you to contact her mother or her mother’s lawyer to set up a meeting. For both of your sakes. Because I know that your daughter will be better off having you in her life.”

Jimmy releases a breath, the relief evident on his face. He takes her in his arms, giving her a long, hard kiss filled with love and gratitude. When they break apart, he rests his forehead against hers. “I love you so much.”

She steps back, folding her arms. “Well, you can show me by telling me everything you know about your daughter. What’s her name? Where does she live? Please, tell me they gave you a picture of her.”

Jimmy grins. “As I said, I don’t know much. But her name is Alyssa. She’s fourteen, soon to be fifteen. And she is the most beautiful girl that I’ve ever laid eyes on. Well, next to you, of course.” He runs back to his desk, snatching up the photograph. “And I do have a picture,” he says, handing it to his wife.

Jenny takes it with care. Her lips form a small “o”. “Oh, Jimmy! She’s gorgeous! And she has your smile!”

He puts his arms around her, wearing a pleased smile. “You think so?”

She raises an eyebrow. “I know so.” She points at the picture. “That right there is all you.”


	4. Grandfathered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Alyssa get a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jules1980.

The phone rings.

Jimmy closes his eyes. _Damn it._ He was trying to get some work done. But with the Cold War going on between his children, it has been nothing but stop and start. He can’t focus on the brief that he was attempting to write. And he’s been at this for three hours.

The phone continues to ring. To him, it seems to get louder and louder. _Pick it up. Pick it up. Answer the damn phone_ , he silently begs any of his children. To no avail, it seems. Growling, he picks up the office handset.

“Parker residence. Jimmy speaking,” he announces, tiredly rubbing his forehead.

_“Hello, son. You sound tired.”_

His eyes shoot open. “Dad?” Of all the people to call, he wasn’t expecting this one.

_“What’s the matter? You sound surprised.”_

Jimmy leans back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. “Well, yeah. Maybe a bit. I wasn’t expecting a call from you.”

He hears his father scoff over the phone. _“One of your best friends died. Do you think I’m not worried about you and how you’re taking it?”_

At his father’s words, his lip quirks up in a slight smile. Jimmy and his father weren’t too close when he was growing up. It wasn’t until they got older that Richard Parker was able to openly show and articulate his love for his sons, particularly his youngest.

_“And I am curious as to how things are going with my new granddaughter. You know, the one you failed to mention.”_

Jimmy grows cold. _Shit._ He automatically sits up straight in the chair as if his father had just walked into the room. “Look, Dad… I was going to tell you.”

His father scoffs. _“Oh, sure. In time for her high school graduation, I bet. You’ve known about this girl for over a month. James, please tell me how I’m just now learning about her.”_

Jimmy cringes. He hates this. He feels like he’s sixteen again and that his dad found out that he took the car out for a joyride because there is a tiny dent in the front fender. “Dad, it’s just… I didn’t know how to tell you.”

_“What’s so hard? ‘Dad, I have a daughter.’ ‘You have another granddaughter.’ Either of those would have been sufficient.”_

He sighs. “Alright, maybe finding the words wasn’t the problem. I guess that I was embarrassed.”

_“What’s to be embarrassed about?”_ His father’s tone seems to have softened. _“I know how much you love Jennifer. I’d be hard-pressed to think that you cheated on her. I do remember how hard it was for the two of you to have the twins. You are suing the clinic, I hope?”_

Jimmy can’t help but smile. Despite how annoyed his father is about being out of the loop, just knowing that he didn’t assume that the worst made him feel better. And ever the lawyer, he would mention suing Los Angelitos. “Yes, Dad. If they weren’t already being sued, I wouldn’t have learned about Alyssa.”

_“Alyssa. Pretty name. I like it.”_

Jimmy can practically hear the smile in his dad’s voice. “Well, you have her mother to thank for it. I had no part in anything until a month ago.” A bitterness comes over him, thinking how much he has missed in his daughter’s life.

_“What’s the mother like? Does my granddaughter take after her or you?”_

He scratches the back of his neck, thinking. “Uhhh. Michelle seems nice, but I don’t know her all that well. Mostly, our conversations revolve around our daughter. She seems to be quite a talker and a bit of a workaholic, to be honest. Alyssa, I can’t get much of a read on. But she looks exactly like her mother. Although, according to Jenn, she has my smile.” 

_“Your mother would love that. If she were alive today, I would hope that you wouldn’t keep such a secret. She would be so thrilled to have another grandchild.”_

Jimmy could hear the fondness and sadness in his voice. He felt the same way. Losing his mother was one of the hardest things he ever had to deal with. Other than Jenny, the boys, and his Cobra brothers, his mother was the most important relationship in his life. “You’re right. I know she’d love Alyssa.” He wishes his mom was here to help him. She would probably know the right things to say and do to get Alyssa to open up.

_“For her sake, you can make it up to me by letting me see her.”_

He frowns. While he does want her to meet the rest of their family, Jimmy just isn’t sure Alyssa is ready for that. His silence drags on too long. His dad clears his throat. “Dad, how about I call you in a week or two? Alyssa’s been through a lot in the past six weeks. And I don’t want to overwhelm her.”

The call ends a few minutes later. Jimmy breathes a sigh of relief. While he does want to introduce Alyssa to the family, he feels that she could use more time to settle in and get to know everyone in the house first.

* * *

It’s a beautiful, warm Saturday evening. It’s rare for the whole Parker family to be home. But Jimmy is not complaining. He loves having his family all together.

He and Jenny had been working in the garden, tending to her flowers for most of the afternoon. But now, they are on the back deck relaxing, enjoying a glass of wine before they start dinner. They watch all four of their sons kicking the soccer ball around the backyard. That in itself is a rarity. The dogs are barking and happily chasing after the boys, attempting to capture the ball.

Surprisingly, Alyssa is out of her room. She lies on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, completely absorbed in a book. Even though Jimmy wishes that she would join her brothers in their game, it’s enough that she is outside in the fresh air.

Then the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” Jimmy offers, standing. Kissing his wife on the cheek, he walks inside.

* * *

Jimmy opens the door, surprised to see his father. The elder Mr. Parker stands with his arms crossed.

“Well, it’s about time somebody came.”

Jimmy forces an awkward smile. “Dad, hi. Uh, what are you doing here? And why didn’t you call ahead?”

Richard gives his son a stern look. “Son, where are your manners? I know your mother and I taught you better than that. Are you not going to invite me in?”

Jimmy bites his tongue at the chastisement. “Of course,” he says, opening the door allowing his father to step over the threshold. “Is there something wrong at the office? You could have called. You do know that you can delegate.”

As they make it through the foyer, his father waves him off. “It’s nothing to do with work. And I’ll work as much as I damn well please, thank you very much.”

Jimmy thinks he knows what this is about. He wishes his dad would just answer his question and tell the truth. But he dreads the answer.

Just as he is about to bite the bullet and ask his dad, Jenny meets them.

“Richard, we weren’t expecting to see you! But you’re always a welcome surprise,” she exclaims as she pulls her father-in-law into a hug.

He hugs her back warmly, kissing her cheek. Turning to face his son, he gives him a smug smirk. “Well, at least someone is happy to see me.”

Jimmy grits his teeth and shoves a fist in his pocket. Jenny places a hand on his arm. He knows what she is trying to say. _This is your father. Don’t start a fight. Take a breath and let it go._ He follows her silent advice. Some, but not all, of the tension leaves his body. “And of course, I’m happy to see you. I’m just surprised.” It’s enough for her, as she leans against him in approval.

“I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I’d stop by,” Richard says casually.

_Sure, you did,_ Jimmy thinks. Father and son look at each other head on. They both know it’s a lie. Richard was here to meet Alyssa.

“Jimmy and I were just about to start dinner. Why don’t you join us?”

He groans inwardly. _Why did his wife have to be so polite?_

Richard appears pleased. “I would love to.” He looks around. “It’s so quiet in here. Where are the kids?

Jimmy’s eyes narrow. Finally getting closer to the real topic at hand. He opens his mouth.

But his wife beats him to the punch. “The kids are out back.” Green eyes turn on him. “Darling, why don’t you take your dad outside to greet them? I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to see him. And the two of you can catch up. Don’t worry about dinner. I’ll be fine.” He can also hear the unspoken order. _Play nice._

He can play it cool. He’s not about to fight in front of the kids. They don’t need that, especially not now. Their lives have been thrown off balance recently. And as their dad, it’s his job to make sure they feel safe and comfortable, especially in their own house.

He smiles. “If you’re sure. Come on, Dad.” He throws an arm around his dad’s shoulder, leading him out to the patio.

* * *

Jimmy pulls out two chairs, gesturing for his father to sit in one. When both are seated, he leans forward. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Dad?”

Richard feigns innocence. “What do you mean, son? A man can’t visit his son, his grandchildren?”

It just incenses him further. “That’s just it. You’re not here to visit me or the boys. You came because you want to meet Alyssa. After I expressed my wishes that you wait a week or two. I said I would call you when I thought she feels up to it. And you completely disregarded my wishes.”

Richard scowls. “I have every right to meet her. She is my granddaughter. She’ll meet everyone eventually. Why not now? And since when do you tell me what to do?”

“Damn it, Dad! I am her father. I am trying to gain her trust. And I can’t do that if you continue to undermine my authority!”

He realizes how loud he is getting. He peers up at the kids, to see if any of them has picked up on it. Thankfully not. The boys are still playing soccer. Or rather trying to recover the ball from Bruno. Alyssa is still in the chaise lounge, facing away from them. She could be asleep or still reading for all he knows. He closes his eyes, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Dad, I do want you and the rest of the family to meet her. But now is not a good time.”

Richard crosses his arms defiantly. “Oh, and why is that?”

“Because I don’t want Alyssa in the hospital for the third time in so many weeks.”

His father leans back. His head tilts in confusion. “What? Third time? Your brother told me about the car accident. But what was the second?”

Jimmy seems to shrink in helplessness. Looking down at the table, he clasps his hands together, and quietly informs him.

* * *

Alyssa jumps at a shrill whistle.

“Kids, dinner is almost ready! Everybody, inside and wash up.”

She huffs in annoyance. _Right when I’m in the middle of a major battle._ Snapping the book closed, she throws a leg over the chair, reluctantly standing. She takes her time walking to the patio, watching as her brothers run to meet their dad.

* * *

  
  


Alyssa’s half-brothers took up both of the bathrooms on the first floor. She was forced to go upstairs to the one she shares with the twins. Unfortunately, one of them had beat her to it. So, she had to wait. _This is probably one of the worst parts of living in a house with more than one or two other people._ Deciding to make the most of it, she dropped her book off in her so-called room.

By the time she’s finished, she hears Jenny calling her name. She rolls her eyes. Alyssa is tempted to walk as slowly as possible downstairs just to spite her. But the rumbling of her stomach and the recent knowledge that the boys could and would eat everything has her fly down the stairs two at a time.

The moment both feet hit the landing, she makes eye contact with a complete stranger. The gray-haired man is well-dressed and quite tall. He smiles at her.

“You must be Alyssa. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

She freezes on the spot. _Who the hell is this guy? How does he know my name?_

But her confusion and fear kick up about ten or more notches when he pulls her to him in a tight embrace. Alyssa goes completely still. She can’t breathe. She can’t think. Her jaw is clenched so hard that some distant part of her believes her teeth might shatter. Her hands are tight fists, nails digging sharp little half-moons into her palms. Pain and fear are all she knows.

“Alright. That’s enough. Let her go.” She can barely hear him. Almost like she is going through a tunnel. But the voice is familiar. Or at least as familiar as one can get in this unfamiliar place.

The next thing she knows is warm, soft hands on the side of her face. That tunnel-like voice seems to softly murmur. Alyssa blinks a few times, regaining focus. The sound comes back.

It’s him. Her fa- _No._ _Jimmy._ He looks worried but is trying to hide it. He strokes her cheek. He’s talking to her. “Alyssa. Alyssa. Hey, come back. You’re okay. Sweetheart, you need to breathe.”

She gasps for air. The lack of oxygen has her feeling dizzy. It must have come across on her face or she may have swayed, as Jimmy grips her upper arms, holding her upright and steady. “Take it easy.”

It is only now that she notices that Jimmy isn’t the only one watching her. She can feel their eyes on her. Hear their whispering. Just being the center of attention is bad enough, but when the audience is practically unknown it makes Alyssa want to squirm and wish she could turn invisible.

“What’s her problem?”

Alyssa’s attention zeroes in on the snide voice. Jesse. He was speaking to Jordan. Of course, it would be them. They seem to hate her presence the most. Then she sees how Jenny and the stranger look at her. She flushes in a mix of anger and embarrassment. A tightness starts to coil inside her. _They can stuff their pity. I don’t need or want it._

She rips herself out of Jimmy’s arms. Alyssa launches into a run up the stairs. She can feel everything coming to the surface. She won’t let them see it. If she can just make it to her room, she’s safe. She can skip dinner. She’s done it before. No big deal.

Just as she wrenches the guest room door open, someone grabs her shoulder. Alyssa attempts to elbow them. But they catch it and spin her around. She throws herself into the doorframe, wanting as much distance as possible.

“Alyssa, stop! You’re going to hurt yourself. Look at me.”

Dark eyes blaze defiantly up at him, through hot tears. Jimmy lets go, but plants himself firmly in front of her. There’s no way for her to get around him. Her only options are to stay where she is or to retreat into her room.

He speaks softly. “Are you okay?”

Fury takes over. “Do I look okay to you? And now, you’re choosing to care? You just let some complete rando come in and put his hands on me.”

Jimmy takes a calming breath. “Okay, first, that ‘complete rando’ is my father, your grandfather. So, a little respect when you are talking to or about him would be appreciated. Second, He was just really excited to meet you. And for your information, I did try to persuade him to hold off on meeting you. I didn’t think you were ready for it. He didn’t listen and I imagine that now, he’s feeling pretty awful for what he put you through.”

Still angry, but seeing his points, Alyssa stays silent. Jimmy waits a bit longer before trying to broach what he knows will be a touchy subject for her. “Can you tell me what happened when Dad hugged you?”

She tenses. A twitch of her shoulder, which he interprets as a shrug. “I don’t like to be touched. Especially by people that I don’t know. Doesn’t matter if they’re related or not.” He can tell that her defenses are up and there will be no penetrating them.

He nods. “Okay,” After a beat, he asks, “Do you need more time or can we join the others for dinner?”

Jimmy sees a spark in her eyes. Anticipating her thoughts, he lifts a finger. “Before you ask, holing up in your room and missing meals is not an option. And no, I’m not leaving you alone right now.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She gestures for him to lead the way.

He lifts a brow. “Oh, no. Ladies first.” His hand lightly on her back, Jimmy nudges her down the stairs. When she shoots him a glare, he holds back a smile.

* * *

Dinner was a polite affair. None of the boys needled Alyssa about her reaction to being hugged by their grandfather. This was due to a strongly worded warning by Jenny and none of them liked to cross their mother if they could help it. The conversation was steady, steered mainly by Jenny. Richard chatted up a storm with his grandsons, who were more than happy to have the focus off of their sister since she came to live with them. For her part, Alyssa was just grateful to be left out of it.

Once everyone seems to be finished, Jimmy turns to his wife. “Why don’t you and kids go pick out a movie? Since you made dinner, I’ll get the dishes.”

The kids took this as a dismissal. The boys jump up and practically trip over each other just to be first. Alyssa barely manages to sidestep to safety, staring at her stampeding brothers. 

Jenny shakes her head, exasperated. “Slow down! There’s no need to run!”

Alyssa starts to follow the boys and her stepmother when Jimmy calls to her. “Do you mind helping me clear the table?” 

She shrugs but starts to gather and stack the dishes. She carries them to the kitchen sink, where Jimmy starts to wash them. Alyssa assigns herself the task of rinsing and drying the dishes, much to his surprise. She is so engrossed in her task that she didn’t realize that she and her father weren’t the only ones in the kitchen.

“Dad, we’ve got this. You can join Jenny and the boys in the family room for the movie.”

Richard shakes his head. “No, I should probably head back home. But you kids enjoy the movie. But before I go, I wanted to talk to Alyssa.”

She looks up with wary eyes, tension spreading through her.

Richard lifts his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry, my dear. I’m not going to hug you this time.” She relaxes. “In fact, I want to apologize. To both of you. James, son, you were right. I shouldn’t override your authority when it comes to Alyssa or the boys, for that matter. You are an amazing father. A much better one than I was.”

Jimmy pauses, dropping the large plastic bowl back in the sink, causing the water to splash out. He walks over to Richard, soap suds dripping down his forearms. “Dad. You --”

His father gestures for him to stop. “Please, let me finish. I should have listened to you about waiting. Because I didn’t, she had some sort of panic attack. You are doing a great job with the boys and you will do so with your daughter. Keep it up. Your mother would be so proud of you.”

Richard turns back to his granddaughter. “Alyssa, you can’t imagine how happy I am to have met you. It should have happened a long time ago. But we can’t change the past,” he sighs wistfully. “I hope that you will feel more comfortable around me. But until then, I will respect your boundaries. And I’ll make sure that the rest of the family does the same. Well, I think I’ve taken up enough of your time tonight. I’ll go make my goodbyes to Jenn and the boys...”

He turns and starts to walk out of the room. After a moment’s hesitation, Alyssa tosses the dishtowel to Jimmy and rushes after him. “Wait!”

Richard stops, facing her. She stands an arm’s length away from him. She closes her eyes, gathering courage. Opening them, she begins to speak. “Look, I don’t… I’ve never had grandparents. This is all new for me. I’m not good with new people. But I think, at some point, I do want to know you.”

Father and son smile at her. She lifts a finger, eyes narrowing. “However, that doesn’t mean that once I do get to know you, those boundaries just go away.”

Richard nods. “Okay, I can accept that. Is there anything else?”

Alyssa looks down, her shyness and insecurity taking over. “We weren’t properly introduced. What, what do I call you?”

“My name is Richard. Your brothers and cousins call me ‘Grandpa’. I hope you will too.”

She mouths the word, trying it out. She frowns; it doesn’t sit well with her. “I don’t think so. Not yet. I think I’ll stick with Richard.”

Disappointment dims his smile. “Alright. But you’re the only grandchild that gets to. And sweetheart, the purpose of a grandparent is to give extra love and support, as well as letting you get away with everything your parents won’t,” he says with a wink.

“Dad!”

Richard doesn’t miss the ghost of a smile that materialized on his granddaughter’s face. It warms his heart. Turning to his son, he says, “What? Can’t I spoil her a little? I’ve got years to make up for.” Shifting his attention back on Alyssa. “I’m serious. If there is anything that you don’t feel comfortable going to your dad and Jenny about, you can always come to me.”

She inclines her head. “I’ll remember that.”

* * *

  
  


Shortly after his father leaves, Jimmy and Alyssa go back to washing and drying the dishes. He keeps glancing over at her. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“What?” she questions sharply, aggressively rubbing the last pot dry.

Ignoring her tone, he turns off the faucet and drains out the dishwater. “You handled that well. And I think you made his day.” He dries his hands.

“I don’t see how.” She stands on her tiptoes struggling to put away the pot.

Jimmy takes it from her and sets it in the cabinet. “Despite the earlier incident, you said that you are willing to get to know him and accept him as your grandfather. Like you did with me. We know this adjustment isn’t easy for you, but we’re going to do everything we can to help. We love you.”

She doesn’t say anything. He smiles, lightly nudging her in the direction of the family room. “Come on. We’ve got a movie to watch.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Can’t I just go up to my room? You’ve already subjected me to a family dinner and an impromptu meeting with your dad. Is that not enough ‘family time’?”

He lifts an eyebrow in response. She groans but allows him to lead her into the room. When she looks at the TV, she stops. “Is this the new _Spider-Man_ movie? I haven’t seen it yet! And I hate coming in during the middle of a movie,” she complains.

“You’ll see it again soon enough,” he whispers. “Jayden is obsessed with Spider-Man. We’ve got all of the movies.” Jimmy and Alyssa sit down next to Jenny and Jayden on the sectional.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy has a nightmare.

_ He walks down the hall. It seems to go on forever, stretching out in front of him with each step. The floor seems to tilt and twist beneath his feet. Eventually, he makes it in front of a door. He doesn’t know what compelled him to go there but can feel the urgency in his bones. _

_ The door is locked. Fear grips his heart. He beats on the door. No answer. He screams or tries to, but no sound comes out. Trying the doorknob again, it seems to open on its own with an eerie creak. _

_ The room is dark. Someone lies in the bed. A girl. She seems too still, too quiet. He tries to wake her. Her arm falls, hanging limp. He goes to place it back on the bed. Her arm is slick and wet, colder than it should be. His fear grows, becoming terror. _

_ He flicks on the lights. Alyssa lies pale in the bed, surrounded by a pool of blood, soaking the white sheets. He glances at her wrists, covered in gashes. He gathers her in his arms. _

_ But it’s too late. She’s gone.  _

Jimmy startles awake, breaking out in a cold sweat. He sits up in bed, trying to catch his breath and calm his frantic heart. “It’s not real. She’s okay. She’s not even here yet.” Jimmy glances over at his slumbering wife, hoping that she’ll wake and comfort him, yet unwilling to wake her out of such a selfish need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a #Hauntober prompt on Tumblr. A call-forward to events in Never Knew and a future Tale.


	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa suffers from a stomach bug.

Jimmy and Jenny are swirls of movement in the kitchen. They put the finishing touches on breakfast, divvy out portions, set the table, and try to fix the kids’ lunches. “Everybody, breakfast! Time to eat!”

There’s practically a stampede as the kids rush through the door. They crash into each other with exclamations of surprise and annoyance. The dogs jump up and down, barking in delight, not wanting to be left out.

“Whoa! Slow down,” Jenny admonishes. The kids automatically slow their procession, quieting down.

Jimmy narrows his eyes, mentally doing a count of his children. Walking out of the room, he stands at the foot of the stairs. “Alyssa! If you aren’t down here in the next five minutes, there won’t be any breakfast and you’ll be late.”

A minute later, his daughter is descending the stairs, excruciatingly slow for his tastes. He frowns, realizing that she is still wearing her pajamas. “Alyssa, why aren’t you dressed for school? As soon as you finish eating, you have to put some clothes on and get your things together.”

When she reaches him, Jimmy puts his hand on her back, practically pushing her into the kitchen.

“B-but, I don’t feel --”

“You’ll feel better once you get something in you,” her father cuts in. “If there is anything left. Knowing your brothers, there might not be.” He walks past her.

The moment Alyssa reaches the kitchen, the smell of the salsa in the omelet rancheros and the greasy bacon hits her. She goes as white as a sheet. She only has time to turn to her right. “Bleargh!”

Jimmy freezes, closing his eyes and grimacing when he hears the vomit hit the floor.

“Eeewww!”

“Gross!”

“That’s disgusting. Now, I can’t even eat!”

He and Jenny tune out their sons’ exclamations. Both are too concerned with the girl who just emptied her stomach onto the hardwood floor. Jimmy, careful not to step in the mess, reaches her. He looks her over, trying to make sure she didn’t get anything on her clothes.

Alyssa looks up at him, horrified. Tears are beginning to form.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Just go to the bathroom for now, in case you throw up again. We’ll clean this up.”

As she leaves the room, Jimmy grabs the baking soda. Meanwhile, Jenny ushers the boys out through the other door. “You can finish your meal in the dining room. Then get ready for school.” As she and her husband clean up, they discuss the plan.

“Let’s see if she is running a fever and how she’s feeling. But I don’t see her going to school today.”

“Oh, there’s no way she’s going.” Jimmy is adamant.

“Alright, but which of us is going to stay with her? I’m supposed to chaperone that field trip to the zoo. You’ve got meetings, not to mention you need to prepare for that case coming up. Should we call your dad or one of your brothers?”

  
  


Alyssa sits on the floor of the first-floor bathroom closest to the stairs. She’s curled up leaning against the toilet. She moans as her stomach continues to gurgle. She’s so out of it that she doesn’t notice her stepmother entering. She jumps when she feels Jenny’s cool, soft hands on her forehead.

“Oh, darling. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just wanted to see how you are doing.” She brushes Alyssa’s hair back from her face. Jenny’s green eyes are cloud with concern. “You’re burning up. Let me take your temperature.” Opening the medicine cabinet, she takes out a digital thermometer. Alyssa obediently opens her mouth and closes it around the thermometer.

Jenny frowns at the reading. “100.4 degrees. Yeah, you’re staying home. I’ll let your dad know and we’ll call the school.”

Standing up, she uses an alcohol wipe to clean the thermometer, puts it away, and takes out a washcloth. After soaking it in cold water, she dabs it across Alyssa’s face. The teenager makes a contented sound. 

  
  


Helping the girl up, Jenny hands the girl a glass. “Don’t drink this. Just swish it around your mouth and spit it in the sink.” Alyssa does as she’s told, then hands the glass back. Jenny strokes her stepdaughter’s cheek. “Now, honey, I want you to go back to bed.”

  
  


An hour and a half later, Jimmy ends his Zoom meeting.  _ Finally, it’s over.  _ He’s lucky that the others at the firm were understanding and agreed to the video conference instead of forcing him to go in-person to the mandatory meeting. He just really didn’t want to leave Alyssa, even for an hour. He glances at the time on his desktop computer.  _ Time to check up on her. _

  
  


Jimmy hesitates at the door. It’s unlocked, ajar. He knocks. There isn’t a response, so he decides to enter. “Alyssa, sweetie, it’s Dad,” he announces softly.

She didn’t answer. He walks up to the bed. Alyssa is fast asleep, curled up with a pillow, nearly cocooned in her blankets. Jimmy smiles slightly.  _ Better that she’s asleep than puking. _ Deciding to leave her be, he checks to see if she’s still feverish by placing a hand on her forehead.

That was enough to wake her. Dark lashes flutter open, bleary eyes attempting to focus on him. “Daddy?” she slurs.

That one word squeezes his heart. It’s not the first time she’s called him that or ‘Dad’. Alyssa still prefers to use his name, but occasionally, those parental designations slip out when her defenses are down. Jimmy reassuringly smiles at her. “Hi, honey. How are you feeling?”

A shrug. “Stomach hurts. Thirsty,” she croaks out.

“I’ll get you something to drink.” Jimmy hurries down the stairs.

  
  


Jimmy finds an abandoned room. “Alyssa?” A spike of worry surges through him. Setting the tray down on Alyssa’s nightstand, he rushes back into the hall. He hears retching and moaning coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

Hesitantly, Jimmy knocks. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Before he can commit to knocking down another door, he receives a weak response. “Give me a minute.”

For the next five minutes, Jimmy struggles with patience. He breathes a sigh of relief when a shaky Alyssa opens the door. She won’t meet his eyes; in fact, she looks everywhere but at him. “Do, do we have any, um, Pepto-Bismal?”

She looks so embarrassed and ready to cry that Jimmy pulls her into a hug, leaning his chin on the top of her head. “We do,” he whispers into her ear. “But I thought you could try some ginger tea with honey, first.”

“Thank you,” Alyssa mumbles as she leans into him.

Stroking her hair, Jimmy smiles. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m your dad. It’s my responsibility to take care of you.”

  
  


Once they are back in her room, Jimmy hands his daughter a glass of water. She tries to drink it as one would under normal circumstances. She winces. “Burns,” Alyssa whines, rubbing her throat.

“Take small sips.”

Following his instructions, Alyssa tries again. She shakes her head, setting the glass aside. Jimmy puts the steaming mug of ginger tea in her hands.

“Wait a few minutes, then try the ginger tea. Small sips,” he reiterates.

Alyssa nods, looking down into the mug. Silence takes over, leaving the room’s occupants feeling awkward. Eventually, she takes a sip of tea. A glance up at Jimmy, then back down at the tea in her hands.

“I thought that Jenny was going to stay with me.”

It was a simple statement, but Jimmy could tell Alyssa was fishing for information. “Are you disappointed?” he asks casually. But he can’t deny that he’s curious about her answer.

“No, just surprised,” she admits.

“Why?”

“I just thought you would be too busy.”

“Alyssa, we’ve talked about this,” Jimmy sighs. He closes his eyes, rubbing his face. “While I may be busy, I am never too busy for you. You and your brothers come first. And while we’re on the subject, it was too late in the game for Jenn to swap chaperone duties with someone else. I have the option of video conferencing for meetings.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Jimmy glances over at her. He chuckles softly. She’s nestled herself back into the covers, eyes drifting closed. He stands, but before he has a chance to walk away, he feels her fingers curl around his.

“Stay.”

His heart swells with such fondness for this child of his. “I’d love to, sweetheart. But I have some things to finish up in the office and another meeting in thirty minutes. Perhaps, after that, I’ll join you. Just rest now.”

  
  


Jenny rushes through the door. She’s been worried about Alyssa all day. Not that she didn’t think her husband was capable of taking care of his daughter. It was just the first time that Alyssa was sick under their care and the mother in her hated to leave the girl.

“Jimmy, I’m home!”

No answer. She checks his home office. The door is unlocked and open. He isn’t there. If he was on the first floor, he would have responded. Jenny proceeds upstairs. Jimmy isn’t in their bedroom. As his car is still in the garage, she knows that he must be with Alyssa.

Seeing that Alyssa’s door is open, Jenny enters. The TV is on, the volume set low. An open pack of saltines, a near-empty mug of tea, and a half-full glass of water sit on her stepdaughter’s nightstand. She stops in her tracks. Alyssa is asleep, cuddled up to Jimmy. He is surrounded by his case notes, a pen, and a legal pad on the bed. With one hand he texts on his phone, while the other holds his daughter to his chest.

Jimmy looks up from his phone. Blue eyes meet green. He drops his phone, bringing his fingers to his lips. “Hi,” he mouths with a smile.

Jenny grins. “Oh, this is precious!” She speaks softly. She digs in her purse for her phone.

Her husband appears mildly horrified. “Jenn!”

“What?” She crosses her arms, phone in hand. “Jimmy, this is your daughter! A daughter that we didn’t have a chance to raise and that you barely have any pictures of. And none of them are of the two of you together. And don’t act like I haven’t seen the way you light up when she ‘accidentally’ calls you ‘Dad’ and ‘Daddy’. I know Alyssa hates having her picture taken, but she’s asleep and she’ll never know.”

“Fine. But if she wakes up and gets upset about it, you’re taking the blame,” he grumbles half-heartedly. He knows that she knows that he secretly wants her to take the picture. But he has to stand up for what Alyssa wants, right?

“I’ll take that chance,” Jenny laughs, snapping a picture of the father and daughter. “How is she?”

Peering down at Alyssa, who nestles into his T-shirt, he smiles fondly. “I think her fever’s breaking. And if we’re lucky, she might be able to hold down dinner if it’s somewhat bland.”


	7. Campside Confessions, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy tells the guys about his daughter. Set during "Take a Right".

The former Cobra Kai gang left the bar shortly after surveying the damage of their bar brawl. They got back on their bikes and rode into the San Bernardino National Forest. They had just set up camp for the night.

Johnny stokes the fire. Tommy passes out the beers just like in the old days. They start catching back up, as they had in the bar. Well, until the dark specter that was their old karate sensei had been brought up. Now, they steadily avoided the subject of Cobra Kai.

Jimmy stares into the flames. He absentmindedly sips his beer. His mind is thousands of miles away.

“Jimmy!”

The brunet blinks when Tommy waves a hand in front of his face. Glancing at each of his friends, Jimmy realizes that he had been zoned out for quite some time. He rubs his forehead. “Sorry, guys. I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

Johnny grins. “Yeah, no shit. Care to share with the class?”

Jimmy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Okay.” He turns to Bobby. “I was always going to tell you, but things happened.”

“You mean I took a turn for the worse,” Tommy corrects him.

Jimmy grimaces. “I didn’t mean it that way. But yeah, that is one of them.” He downs the rest of his beer. Once he’s drunk the last drop, Jimmy crushes the can in his hand. Then he fumbles around for his wallet, finally opening it and taking out a small photo. He silently passes it to Bobby.

Bobby frowns down at what appears to be a school photo of a teenage girl that he’s never seen before. Tommy leans over trying to get a peek over his shoulder. Johnny would have done the same, but he’s on the opposite side of the fire.

Bobby looks up at his friend. “What’s this? Or rather, who is this?”

Jimmy points at the picture. “That is Alyssa. My daughter.”

Johnny spits out his beer.

“Your what?” Bobby does a double-take at the photo, which Tommy snatches away a second later.

“Hey! Be careful with that! It’s the only picture I’ve got.”

Johnny leans over Tommy to get a look. 

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “Does Jenny know about her?”

Jimmy becomes defensive. “Of course, she does! I don’t keep secrets from my wife.”

“I have a hard time believing that she’d be okay with you having a kid with another woman,” Tommy remarks, shaking his head.

“I didn’t cheat on Jenn with anyone. Although, it might have been easier to wrap my head around this if I had.” Jimmy puts his head in his hands, groaning. He relates the sordid tale to his friends. They stare back at him, stunned.

“Well, shit.” Johnny scratches the back of his head. “And you found out on Father’s Day? That’s… wow.” He grabs another beer, standing to hand it to Jimmy. “I think you deserve this.”

Jimmy accepts it with a wry laugh. “Thanks.”

“A daughter, huh. That’s an entirely new ballgame for you,” Tommy remarks.

“Don’t I know it,” Jimmy replies with a swig of beer. “Did I mention that she’s coming to live with us?”

“Relax. You’ll be fine,” Bobby assures him. “Take it from someone who’s raised three daughters. So, you’ve already met her?”

A fondness takes over him as he looks at the photo which Bobby just handed back to him. “I have. Actually, I spent Alyssa’s fifteenth birthday with her. Not that she was thrilled about it. I just hate that I missed the first fourteen, not to mention her birth. And I think she kinda hates me.”

Johnny nods sadly. Jimmy’s words stir up his regrets about missing so much of Robby’s life. Their circumstances are completely different. Jimmy didn’t have a choice. But he did, making it sting all the more.

“You can’t change the past, so try not to dwell on what you’ve missed,” Tommy advises. “Instead, you need to make good use of the time you’ve got. Look, man, if anyone can handle something like this and be the kind of parent this girl needs, it’s you. Let’s face it; out of all of us, you’ve always had the most common sense, probably ‘cuz the rest of us have taken more kicks to the head, but seriously. you’re a smart guy, always have been, you’ll figure this out.”

Jimmy laughs. He seems much calmer than he had before. “Thanks, Tommy. I needed to hear that.”

Tommy smiles, but his expression turns wistful. “I mean it. Just be the kind of dad you are with the boys. Talk with her. Listen. Be there and support her. Make sure that Alyssa knows you love her. You just gotta cherish the moments, the memories, because no matter what happens you’ll always have those. And so will she.”

“Since when did you become the one to dish out sage advice? Isn’t that more Bobby’s area?”

Laughter rings out around the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking get-him-a-body-bag of Tumblr (the biggest Tommy fan I know), Jules1980, and KingKarate for help with Tommy's dialogue.


	8. Campside Confessions, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy confesses his fears regarding Alyssa to Bobby. Set during "Take a Right", at roughly the same time that Johnny and Tommy are having their talk around the campfire.

While Johnny and Tommy still sat by the campfire, Jimmy and Bobby decided to turn in for the night. Or that was the plan. Jimmy, despite feeling tired at the late hour and a bit sore from that bar brawl, is wide awake and restless. He’s tossed and turned for the longest time. He turns his body in the direction of his friend.

“Hey, Bobby. Are you awake?”

He hears a groan. “I am now.”

Jimmy grimaces, feeling guilty. “I, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He hears, rather than sees, Bobby turn in the sleeping bag. “Forget about it, man,” Bobby sighs. “What’s on your mind?”

“No, just go back to sleep. Sorry that I woke you. We can talk about it later, in the morning.”

Bobby frowns. “I’m up now, so you might as well take advantage of it. What’s up?”

“It’s Alyssa.”

Bobby laughs. “Right. The surprise teenage daughter. Yeah, I imagine she would be. Like I said before, don’t sweat it. You’re a great dad to the boys. You’ll be one for her.”

Jimmy sits up. He shakes his head, not that his friend can see it in the dark. The light from the fire doesn’t extend that far. “No, you don’t get it. It’s not that I’m worried about what kind of father I’m going to be to her. Well, actually I am. But that’s not what’s keeping me awake right now.”

There is something in Jimmy’s voice that makes him sit up. “Then what is it? Jim, something’s obviously on your mind. What about this kid has you so afraid that you can’t sleep? Come on, talk to me.”

Jimmy is quiet for a few minutes, uncertain. _Can I tell him? And how much do I say?_

Bobby moves closer to him. “You’re my brother. You can tell me anything."

“I think she tried to kill herself.” It comes out in one breath. Saying it out loud helps somewhat.

Bobby blinks. It takes him a few seconds to register what Jimmy just said. First, because he said it so fast. And then he can’t help but think how young the girl in the photo that Jimmy proudly presented is. “Are you sure?” He sounds a bit hoarse, as his throat has gone dry.

Jimmy laughs bitterly. “No. But what the hell am I supposed to think?” He rubs his face tiredly. “I get a call in the middle of a lunch meeting. Her mother is crying so hard that I can barely understand her when she tells me that our daughter is in the ER. Apparently, Alyssa had locked herself in her room and when Michelle found her, she was unconscious and bleeding from cuts on her arms.”

Bobby empathizes with his friend. If it were one of his girls, he would be a wreck. And he’s not sure if any amount of prayer and faith in the Lord would help.

Jimmy continues, sounding broken and so unlike the optimistic and usually calm person that he is. “I waited by the phone for hours, which felt like days, for updates. I don’t know what I would have done without Jenn. She’s kept me sane throughout the ordeal, stopping me from making any rash decisions.”

Bobby clears his throat. “Do you know what caused her to hurt herself? She’s fifteen, right? That’s in the target range for cyberbullying.”

“Shit,” Jimmy groans, closing his eyes. “Bullying. That’s another thing that I have to get used to.” _Girls have a completely different experience with bullies._ “No, that’s not what she’s going through. At least, I don’t think she is. Alyssa lived with her uncle for the past ten years. They were in a car accident and he didn’t make it.”

_Grief._ Bobby nods. _That makes sense. Poor kid._

“Even though I know that Alyssa has physically recovered, for the most part, I’m still worried about her. I find myself waking up in the middle of the night; I keep having nightmares of finding her, like that. Or bleeding out in my arms and there’s nothing I can do.” 

He looks down at his hands as if he expected them to be stained and glistening with his daughter’s blood. “Bobby, I don’t know what to do. She’s going to be under my roof before I know it. Judging from our first meeting, I know Alyssa isn’t going to be happy about the move and all the new changes in her life. It’s going to be stressful for all of us. I am terrified that she’ll hurt herself again and I don’t know how to help her.”

The pastor puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Jimmy, I know you’re scared. But I have faith in you and your ability to parent this girl. Because I know you, buddy. I’m not gonna lie to you, raising daughters is hard. There will be arguments and tears, on both sides. Teenage girls do need their privacy, but as her father, it is your responsibility to protect her, even from herself. You need to keep a close eye on her. And let her know that you love her and that she can always talk to you.”

Jimmy gives him a watery smile. “That easy, huh?”

Bobby snorts. “I didn’t say that.”

Both men laugh quietly. Jimmy peers over to the campfire. Johnny and Tommy seem to be involved in their own serious conversation, neither noticing that their friends were no longer asleep. _Good_ , he thinks.

“Hey, can you not tell the guys? It’s just… I’d like to keep this quiet.”

If it was someone else Bobby would be offended. But considering it’s Jimmy and what he is going through, he dismisses the thought. He clasps his hand tightly. “Of course. You don’t even have to ask. This is about family. You know you can trust me. And confidentiality is part of my job.”

Jimmy nods. After a moment’s hesitation, he meets his friend’s eyes. “I hate to ask this, but could you do me a favor?”

A small crease forms between Bobby’s brows. “That depends. You know I’ll do anything I can to help you.”

“Can you talk to her? Counseling, I mean.”

Bobby lets out a breath. Trying to think of how to respond, he scratches the back of his head. “Jimmy,” he starts slowly, ”I’ll meet with her if that’s what you want. But depending on what she needs, it could be above my paygrade. I’ve got a friend who’s a psychiatrist, specializing in children and adolescents. I can give you her number when we get back home. I’ll also put together a list of grief counselors, support groups - for you and her, books, and other resources that may be of help.”

Jimmy smiles. “Thank you.”

Bobby nods. “Some advice? Talk to her. Ask her if she is contemplating or has attempted suicide.”

His friend seems to balk at the idea.

“I want you to be sure if this is what you think it is. She needs to know that you are taking her and whatever she is going through seriously.”

Several emotions come over him, most notably confusion and anger. “What else could it be? Someone doesn’t just take a knife or a razor to their arms for the hell of it. I know that she’s grieving her uncle. How can you think I wouldn’t take that seriously?”

The pastor lets him rant, gaze full of sympathy. “Sometimes, people hurt themselves on purpose, not to die, but to cope with difficult and painful emotions and situations. There are a lot of ways they might go about it, such as cutting. They might view these injuries to themselves as the only way to maintain some control over their lives.”

Jimmy’s face turns ashen. He feels sick to his stomach again. “That, that’s awful. How am I supposed to know the difference?”

Bobby slings an arm around Jimmy’s shoulders. “Like I said before. You talk to her. Get to know her and what she likes, or liked before this happened. Listen closely to what she’s telling you. Watch her. Learn the signs and make note of any changes to her personality or routines.”

Jimmy nods, silently taking in the pastor’s words. “Yeah, okay.”

Bobby leans in, making sure his friend looks into his eyes. “Hey. There might be some bumps along the way, but you will get through to your daughter. You are going to ensure that she is safe, loved, and happy. Things are going to get better. You just have to believe that and make it so.”

His friend smiles. He has a renewed sense of hope and determination. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Bobby. I really needed to hear that.”

Moving back over to his own sleeping bag, Bobby returns the smile. “I’m glad that I could help. And I meant what I said. If you need to talk about it more tomorrow, we can. But what do you say that we try and get some sleep now?”

Jimmy chuckles. “Sure.”


End file.
